


Night Ranger is the shit, man

by ImagineYourself



Series: 80's rock ballads mean so much to me (and Dean) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80's Rock Ballads, Bacon?, Bunker Fluff, Dancing, Dean singing, Fluff, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sneaky Kevin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, fun with 80's rock ballads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Ranger is the shit, man

**Author's Note:**

> While driving home today I thought to myself, wouldn't it be cute if Cas walked in on Dean singing in the kitchen? And then I decided to continue this verse a little with the idea. So here, have some quick fluff.

It was more the sound of Dean's voice that roused Cas from his sleep than the smell of bacon that had filtered through the halls and far enough into the bunker to reach his nose. He sat up in bed—his and Dean's bed, he thought to himself—and sniffed the air a couple of times, peering through the half-open door and into the hallway. With a yawn and a stretch that popped a few kinks in his back, Cas slipped from under the covers and scrounged up a shirt and boxers from the floor that he was ninety percent sure belonged to Dean and put them on anyway.

“No one like you!”

The words got more clear as Cas drew closer to the kitchen, realizing Dean was singing to himself, and loudly.

“I can't wait for the nights with you! I imagine the things we do! I just wanna be loved by you! No one like you.” Dean's voice faded out as he finished the song and Cas rounded the corner to see him at the stove, hips swinging back and forth and a spatula in one hand. Cas wanted to wait and see if he would start singing again, so he crossed his arms and leaned one hip against the doorway, a smile playing at his lips.

He wasn't disappointed.

After a moment of humming to himself, Dean started up a beat with his fingers on the counter and his hips in the air. “Sister Christian, oh the time has come. And you know that you're the only one to say, okay. Where you going, what you looking for? You know those boys don't wanna play no more with you, it's true.” He took a moment to strum an air guitar and sing the musical break before suddenly shouting, “You're motoring! What's your price for flight! And finding mister right! You'll be alright tonight!”

Cas couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his chest and he held a hand to his mouth as Dean spun around with his air guitar (really he was strumming the spatula), and then spun back when he realized Cas was standing there.

“Cas! What the hell!” Dean exclaimed, dropping his imaginary guitar and twisting his mouth in what the former angel could only describe as petulance.

“I'm sorry Dean, but I was enjoying watching you. Please, continue,” Cas told him with a grin, gesturing widely.

“Now it feels weird,” Dean said with a frown.

Finally moving from the doorway, Cas stepped close to him and placed one hand on Dean's hip and with the other he took the spatula, reaching around his lover to stir up the bacon that was sizzling on the stove. “It's burning,” he mumbled, a smile still firmly in place.

Dean grumbled something unintelligible and grabbed the spatula back forcefully, turning back to fish the bacon from the pan and place them on a plate that was already waiting beside him. Cas wrapped himself around Dean's body as he worked, chin resting on the hunter's shoulders as he tried to hum the tune Dean had just been singing.

“You've never heard Sister Christian, have you?” Dean finally asked, turning back to Cas when the bacon was safe, holding him in an embrace.

“I just did,” Cas replied, pulling back far enough so they were still connected but he could look at Dean's face.

Slowly, Dean started moving his hips side to side again, humming lowly. Cas moved with him and smiled, leaning in to rest his cheek on Dean's shoulder. “Babe you know you're growing up so fast,” Dean started slowly, his voice soft. “And mama's worrying that you won't last to say, let's play. Sister Christian, there's so much in life. Don't you give it up before your time is due, it's true. It's true, yeah.”

Dean broke away from Cas, once again attempting to sing the instrumental. He held Cas at arms' length before spinning his arm over his head and twisting him so that Cas' back was to his chest. As he spun Cas out again, he shouted loudly, “Motoring! What's your price for flight!” Cas couldn't help but laugh as Dean pulled him back, one hand in his and the other on his waist. The former angel knew enough about dancing to put his hand on Dean's shoulder as the man continued singing. “You've got him in your sight, and driving through the night.”

They swayed back and forth together, spinning slowly in place. “Sister Christian, oh the time has come,” Dean sang more softly. “And you know that you're the only one to say, okay.” he spun Cas out from him again, grinning as he finished with a flourish. “But you're motoring!” He pulled Cas in and tipped him sideways in his arms. “Yeah, motoring.”

Cas was laughing as Dean fell silent and reached his arms up to pull the hunter into a kiss. Dean broke the kiss only when he heard muffled laughter coming from the doorway and looked over to see Kevin with his phone out. After taking a second to make sure Cas was steady back on his own two feet, like a gentleman should, Dean lunged towards the boy, who darted away.

“Goddammit Kevin! I swear I'm going to get you, you little sneak!” Dean shouted as he ran down the hallway, cursing and chasing the giggling prophet.

Cas leaned against the counter as he laughed, listening to the sounds of a struggle outside. Not a minute later, Dean's phone was ringing from where it sat on the counter by the stove. Cas picked it up, seeing Charlie's name on the screen and answered with a light, “Hello.”

“Oh my god, Cas, you guys are fucking adorable I'm coming over right now even though I'm like two states away but I need to see you two myself for once instead of waiting for Kev to send me more pictures and things.” Charlie paused for half a second to take in a breath. “Also I didn't know Dean could sing so well, or dance, but he's good! You're a lucky guy. I want to put that video on Youtube, you would get so many hits I can see it now.”

“Charlie!” Cas interrupted her fast talking, laughing breathily. “Whatever Youtube is, it doesn't sound like something Dean would want to be on. You should come and visit, though, maybe then Kevin would get a break from chasing him every other day.”

As he said it, Dean walked back into the kitchen, Kevin under one of his arms and the kid's phone in his hand. Kevin was protesting loudly, but Dean had a grin on his face and deposited the prophet on the kitchen table. “I deleted the video,” he said triumphantly.

“Is that him? Is Dean there? Can I talk to him, I want to tell him how cute he is,” Charlie was babbling into Cas' ear.

The former angel laughed and just said, “I don't think that's a good idea, I'll tell him to call you later.” With that, he hung up, set the phone down, and turned to Dean to say, “He sent it to Charlie.”

Immediately, Dean's face fell. “Oh no.”

“Don't worry about it.” Cas grabbed him by his belt loops and tugged him close to plant a kiss on his lips. “So, about that song...”

“I think it's time I taught you about 80's ballads. Come on,” Dean told him, dragging him down the hall, but not before snagging a few pieces of bacon that he'd made before foregoing breakfast.

.

Sam rubbed his eyes as he lumbered out of his room and into the hall. Dean and Cas turned the corner as he did and they nearly ran into each other, Dean saying something animatedly about Night Ranger. Mumbling an apology, Sam moved on towards the kitchen for some much needed coffee, ignoring the fact that if he knew anything about his brother, that encounter meant Dean would be stuck in his room all day with Cas, showing him all of his music. Maybe he and Kevin would have a quiet day, then.

His hopes were crushed when he entered to kitchen to see Kevin on the phone, looking up and grinning at Sam. “Charlie is coming today,” he informed Sam.

The hunter groaned, noticed the plate of bacon on the counter, grabbed it, and returned to his room. He could already hear the guitar rifts of Foreigner coming from Dean's room. Sighing, he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth and settled back into bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized I wrote this entire thing in past tense where the first part was present tense... please ignore that fact, I've been writing mostly past tense lately. Currently, I'm working on a destiel longfic and I'm hoping to finish that or at least start posting it fairly soon, but in the meantime for the people who follow me, expect more little fics like this to appear.


End file.
